Rebel Without A Cause
by Beyondthunder
Summary: On pourrait les appeler "génération perdue": ils s'appellent Tom Black, Charlie Weasley, Janus Malfoy, ils ont grandi dans les heures les plus noires de la guerre. Poudlard pourra-t-il les sauver? Fils d'une Auror assassinée et du plus grand criminel du monde sorcier, Tom Black y trouvera-t-il sa place? Suite de "Il était une fois".
1. All the Lonely People

**Chapitre 1: **_All the Lonely People**  
**_

Tom se rappelait bien comment ça avait été, le jour où il était arrivé à Poudlard. Sur le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore, Emilie l'enguirlandait parce que sa chemise dépassait de son Dockers, parce que les lacets de ses derbys étaient défaits, parce que ses cheveux n'avaient pas été lavés depuis une semaine et bouclaient tristement sur son front trop pâle. C'est qu'elle était sur les nerfs, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus en Angleterre, comme s'il avait risqué quelque chose à traîner dans les rues de Londres avec les autres garçons. « Tu-sais-qui est mort depuis longtemps, » avait-il rétorqué avec son ton acide d'adolescent malheureux, « et de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien me faire de plus ? » Emilie l'avait précédé dans le bureau du directeur et lui avait suivi en traînant les pieds, les mains dans les poches. Il était resté silencieux, tout le temps que Dumbledore et Emilie avait parlé, de comment ça allait depuis la mort de sa mère, de si Tom avait des bonnes notes à Beauxbâtons. Dumbledore l'interrogeait indirectement, de ses yeux bleus perçants. Et puis il avait attrapé le Choixpeau sur l'étagère, et Tom savait ce que c'était, ce machin moisi, et il avait réagi :

« Ma mère était à Gryffondor je veux y aller aussi. »

Dumbledore avait suspendu son geste et dit d'une voix grave : « Ton père aussi était à Gryffondor. » Qu'est-ce que c'était, de la compassion ? De la pitié ? Pauvre gosse, ses parents l'ont abandonné ? « Je n'ai pas de père. »

Emilie avait tiqué, mais sans protester. Elle connaissait trop la rengaine pour provoquer l'adolescent instable dont elle avait hérité. Tom savait qu'il était injuste avec elle, qu'elle l'aimait profondément, qu'elle avait beaucoup sacrifié pour lui, mais trop souvent il l'agressait juste pour vomir un peu de sa rancœur, un peu de sa tristesse sur elle. Qui d'autre avait-il à blâmer ?

Dumbledore avait dit : « Gryffondor, alors, » et il avait reposé le Choixpeau sur l'étagère. Comme s'il avait senti quelque chose, quelque chose dans la tête de Tom ou plutôt dans le secret de son cœur, quelque chose de si douloureux que si le Choixpeau ne l'avait ne serait-ce qu'effleuré, cela aurait déclenché une catastrophe terrible. Albus Dumbledore se rappelait s'être demandé, à ce moment-là, alors qu'il donnait à Tom Black l'uniforme de sa maison, si le garçon ne lui donnerait pas encore plus de fil à retordre que sa mère.

* * *

Il y a une chanson populaire, un refrain que l'on fredonne au coin du soir, et cette chanson s'appelle l'amour. Elle hante les plus durs d'entre nous et elle ronge les plus fragiles, et le vieux tourne-disque de notre cœur la répète sans fin, et elle nous donne la nausée à force, oh oui, elle nous sort par les yeux, on n'en vient à ne plus demander que le silence, mais on aime encore, encore, à cœur crevé. Est-ce qu'elles se voient, sur un visage, les notes de la chanson ? Est-ce qu'il se voit, sur les traits si juvéniles de Tom, le dernier point d'orgue, la note de la souffrance que l'orchestre tient depuis presque six ans ? Les autres en tout cas, ont eu l'air de la voir dans le gouffre de ses yeux, car ils se sont écartés de son chemin. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il tombe sur Charlie Weasley. Son regard à lui pétillait pour deux.

Charlie Weasley était l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et c'était, genre, le dieu du balai. A chaque match, il écrivait une nouvelle ligne de sa légende. Aîné de six frères et sœur, il avait le naturel stratégique et autoritaire, et dans un an ou deux, il serait sans doute capitaine. Et puis, ses épaules larges et son sourire facile faisaient des ravages parmi les jeunes filles, mais le bougre se montrait un peu maladroit vis-à-vis de cette notoriété il passait la plupart du temps en compagnie de sa meilleure amie, Myrtille, ou dans la cabane du garde-chasse à se passionner pour le soin aux créatures magiques. Un être à la fois exceptionnel et empoté, donc Tom l'avait rencontré aux essais pour devenir poursuiveur, et en même temps qu'un poste dans l'équipe, il avait gagné un ami.

C'était un matin au petit déjeuner. Charlie était occupé à peigner en arrière sa flamboyante tignasse pour ne pas qu'elle trempe dans son chocolat chaud. Sa cravate rouge et or jurait horriblement avec les boucles rousses qui la chatouillaient. Charlie était un toujours peu négligé dans sa tenue, notamment à cause de sa tendance à traîner dans la forêt interdite pendant les récréations ce matin-là, il avait de la terre sous ses ongles courts et des écorchures plein les mains.

« C'est qui, ce type ? », fit Tom.

« Qchi ? », répondit Charlie en avalant une impressionnante bouchée d'œufs brouillés.

« Lui. »

Tom désignait un garçon aux cheveux très blonds qui venait de croiser de Myrtille alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les rejoindre. Elle semblait hors d'elle.

« Ah, _lui_. C'est Janus Malfoy. »

« Malfoy ? » répéta Tom d'un air ahuri.

« Malfoy ! » s'exclama Myrtille en jetant son sac sur la table. « Cet enfoiré visqueux, ce rat, ce calamar moisi, ce… »

« Mais Malfoy, comme dans Lucius Malfoy ? »

« Oui ! Tu ne sais pas ?! Janus est le petit bâtard de Lucius Malfoy. »

« Ne recommence pas, Myrtille… »

« Quoi ?, » rétorqua la jeune fille pour agresser Charlie à son tour. « Il rabaisse tout le monde alors que lui, si ça se trouve, c'est un sang-mêlé ! Sérieux, Charlie ! Il paraît que sa mère était une moldue et que Lucius ne savait pas, et qu'il a eu tellement honte quand il l'a su qu'il l'a tuée et qu'il a gardé le gamin mais… »

« Oh la ferme. Tu es vraiment… »

« C'est mon cousin. »

Les deux amis arrêtèrent soudain de se crêper le chignon pour se tourner vers Tom.

« Tu es de la famille de ces détritus ambulants ?, » s'offusqua Myrtille.

« Mais comment tu le sais, puisque tu ne l'as jamais vu ?, » demanda Charlie en la faisant taire d'un geste. Vexée, Myrtille attrapa son sac et s'éloigna d'un pas rageur.

« Lucius Malfoy était le cousin germain de ma mère. Donc si Janus est son fils, c'est mon cousin. Il faut absolument que j'aille lui parler ! »

Charlie n'avait pas l'air de comprendre comment on pouvait être heureux d'avoir un tel cousin. Tom ne lui expliqua pas. Avec deux parents et six frères et sœur, bien sûr qu'il ne comprenait pas mais lui, il venait de se trouver un lambeau de famille. Il n'était plus seul au monde, enfin.

* * *

Il fallut plus d'une semaine à Tom pour trouver le courage d'aller parler à Janus Malfoy. D'abord, en l'observant, il remarqua qu'à quinze ans, son cousin était déjà le bourreau des cœurs de Poudlard et que, par conséquent, il fallait pour l'approcher franchir un rempart de jeunes demoiselles gloussantes et rougissantes et Tom était un peu effrayé par ce genre de créatures. Ensuite, Janus Malfoy avait un garde du corps, Jimmy Broadbent, qui avait approximativement la taille et le gabarit d'un basketteur de NBA à côté de lui, Tom aurait eu l'air d'avoir douze ans et demi, et il ne tenait pas vraiment à se rendre ridicule devant son cousin. Enfin, Janus Malfoy était un être plutôt occupé, puisqu'il était préfet, attrapeur de son équipe de Quidditch et un excellent élève qui passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Il convient aussi de préciser que Janus Malfoy était à Serpentard.

Tom passa donc toutes ses soirées dans la salle commune à échafauder des plans pour aller parler à Janus d'une manière qui le mettrait en valeur, à créer des circonstances telles que dès que son cousin le verrait, il ne pourrait que mourir d'envie de le connaître et d'être proche de lui. Durant ces soirées, Tom dut endurer les remontrances de Myrtille qui s'entêtait à vouloir lui prouver que « le bâtard » était un être abominable, un rejeton de l'enfer, je t'assure, tu verras.

« Mais fous-moi la paix, Myrtille, bon sang ! » avait-il explosé le jeudi soir. « Tu ne sais rien de lui, et tu ne sais rien de moi non plus ! »

Il avait fait semblant de ne pas voir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait souhaité bonne nuit à Charlie, avec raideur, et elle était montée se coucher.

« Mec, » avait soupiré Charlie en se laissant glisser du fauteuil jusqu'au sol, à côté de Tom. « T'es aveugle, ou quoi ? »

« Quoi ? » avait grogné Tom d'une voix distraite. Ce soir-là, il cherchait comment obtenir le mot de passe de la salle commune des Serpentards, pour rendre à son cousin une visite privée.

« Mais elle craque pour toi, bouffon ! »

« Hein ?! »

Un instant, Tom oublia l'affaire Janus. Myrtille, cette enquiquineuse qui ne cessait de lui faire des reproches, qui était toujours de mauvais poil et jamais satisfaite de rien ni de personne, et encore moins de lui, Myrtille était amoureuse de lui ?

« Mais… tu crois ? »

« Mais bien sûr, » rit Charlie. « Elle me l'a dit dès je t'ai présenté, qu'elle te trouvait joli garçon, et qu'en plus, tu avais un air mélancolique _si_ craquant… »

« Oh la ferme. » Tom se détendit. Il trouvait ça drôle que Myrtille soit amoureuse de lui c'était comme un nouveau jeu.

« Bon, et toi, elle te plaît ? »

« Euh… »

Est-ce qu'elle lui plaisait ? Il n'avait jamais fait attention à elle. Myrtille Kensington était la fille du célébrissime Jo Kensington, créateur de la marque éponyme de chaudrons réputés incassables. Elle était chiante, elle parlait tout le temps, elle portait l'uniforme comme les autres filles. Et elle était née avec les cheveux violets, sans qu'on sache vraiment comment c'était arrivé peut-être simplement que voilà ce qui arrive quand on appelle sa fille _Myrtille_.

« Je sais pas. »

« Tu vois, c'est ça ton problème, » dit Charlie en attrapant un chocolat. « Tu pourrais faire une peinture de ton cousin les yeux fermés, mais tu n'as jamais fait attention à Myrtille. »

Tom n'écoutait plus. Il devait se concentrer sur Janus Malfoy.

* * *

Lorsque Tom arriva en retard au cours de potions, ce matin-là, Myrtille le suivit d'un œil blessé jusqu'au premier rang où il s'effondra, le col de chemise en bataille, les cheveux encore plus tristement ternes que d'habitude, des cernes enfonçant ses yeux dans son visage trop pâle. Pathétique, se dit-elle, il a veillé toute la nuit en pensant à son _cousin_. En même temps qu'elle le maudissait, sa gorge était serrée. Il lui avait tellement plu tout de suite, ce Tom que Charlie lui avait présenté il y a quelques semaines, avec son visage de poupée de porcelaine, ses lèvres framboise, ses boucles châtain qui coulaient dans son cou et son regard rêveur, un peu triste… on aurait dit un personnage de roman, il la fascinait. Elle aurait voulu faire partie de sa tragédie.

« Tu dois lui laisser du temps, » chuchota Charlie en voyant qu'elle pelait depuis bientôt dix minutes la même figue sèche maintenant sérieusement rabotée, le regard dans le vague. « Il vient d'arriver, il est un peu paumé. Quand il aura trouvé ses repères et qu'il aura à nouveau les yeux en face des trous, il verra à quel point tu es exceptionnelle. »

Elle sourit. Charlie était son meilleur ami depuis le premier jour à Poudlard et il savait depuis longtemps voir au-delà de la façade d'enquiquineuse à laquelle les autres s'arrêtaient.

« J'espère, » répondit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

« Miss Kensington, si vous ne revenez pas tout de suite à votre chaudron, je vous assomme avec et nous verrons bien alors lequel des produits Kensington est le plus incassable. »

Le ton de Rogue était toujours si doucereux que l'on ne savait jamais ce qui tenait de la vérité dans ses menaces aussi le reste de la classe se déroula-t-il dans le plus grand silence.

Quand la cloche sonna, Tom avait l'esprit tellement occupé qu'il ne l'entendit pas tout de suite ce n'est qu'en voyant les autres jeter leurs affaires pêle-mêle dans leurs chaudrons qu'il se leva à son tour.

« Un instant, Tom. »

Les yeux noirs de Rogue le dévisageaient avec insistance depuis son bureau. Intimidé, Tom acquiesça et attendit que tout le monde soit parti pour rejoindre son professeur sur l'estrade.

« Vous êtes le fils de Demenda, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bien sûr. Cet homme toujours en noir, avec ses longs cheveux semblables à des ailes de corbeaux et sa voix mielleuse, il l'avait aperçu autrefois, dans le petit appartement de Tottenham, une nuit où des cris de dispute l'avaient réveillé et où il était descendu, silencieusement, voir ce qui se passait. La force du souvenir de sa mère lui étreignit le cœur comme un étau. Il déglutit et acquiesça.

« Vous la connaissiez bien ? » osa-t-il.

Il sentait que, contrairement à tous ses camarades, il n'avait pas à avoir peur de cet homme.

« Nous avons travaillé ensemble, » répondit Rogue au bout d'un moment. « Je lui ai sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, » ajouta-t-il avec un semblant de sourire.

« Pas assez de fois, alors. »

La voix de Tom était acide soudain. Rogue se figea en apercevant l'ouragan qui couvait dans les yeux du garçon.

« Est-ce que vos camarades savent ? »

« Non. »

Rogue ne releva pas l'insolence. Fragile et impétueux, le garçon lui rappelait trop sa mère. Il le congédia d'un signe de tête. Un long moment, il resta immobile, assailli par des vagues de souvenirs d'une époque révolue mais si proche, une époque si sombre et pourtant, si vivante. Il se rappelait la gniaque de Demy King, la vie dévorante qui tourbillonnait en elle, il se rappelait à quel point le gosse était, bien plus que son enfant, son copilote, son _partner_, sa raison d'être. Le gamin avait perdu tout ce qui faisait sa vie lorsqu'il avait perdu sa mère. Rogue se demanda, sombrement, ce que deviendrait cette génération qui avait grandi dans la noirceur d'un monde en guerre : qu'est-ce que c'était, leur éducation, sinon la peur, sinon la haine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il savait, ce Tom, sinon la colère et la douleur ? Dumbledore aurait dit que c'était la mission de Poudlard, de les éduquer à un monde de paix et de sagesse mais Severus Rogue doutait qu'un gamin pétri de souffrance et de rancœur puisse désirer quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Déjà en retard pour le cours de métamorphose, Tom avait renoncé à y aller en sortant de son entrevue avec Rogue. Comme un somnambule, il errait dans les couloirs sans but particulier, ruminant de sombres pensées. Il se trouvait dans une partie du château qu'il n'avait jamais visitée lorsque la statue de chevalier à sa gauche bascula pour en laisser sortir Janus Malfoy dans une vague de vapeur et de parfum de sève et de savon noir.

Tom pila. Malfoy tourna vers lui un regard mi-interrogateur, mi-calculateur. Il boutonnait encore sa chemise sur son torse pâle et dessiné par les muscles et sur lequel Tom suivait du regard, fasciné, le fin duvet blond qui courait d'entre les pectoraux jusqu'au nombril et s'épaississait plus bas pour disparaître dans la ceinture du pantalon. Le jeune homme, qui dépassait Tom de cinq ou six bons centimètres, remarqua ce regard et s'autorisa un sourire goguenard. Il passa ses doigts dans ses courts cheveux blonds encore humides, leur donnant l'air savamment décoiffé.

« Tu voulais la salle de bain ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Sa voix surpris Tom au contraire de la dureté des yeux pâles, elle était douce, chantante, avec cet accent légèrement précieux, mais tellement agréable de la bonne société anglaise. « Non, je… Tu es Janus Malfoy ? »

L'autre acquiesça en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Tom rassembla tout son courage pour ne pas bafouiller.

« On est cousins. Je suis Tom Black, le fils de Demy King. »

Janus le fixa de longs instants durant lesquels Tom ne put s'empêcher de se sentir évalué et fortement mal à l'aise, comme si ce regard le déshabillait en même temps, le jeune homme dégageait une aura presque magnétique qui l'hypnotisait. Janus passa sa langue sur ses lèvres rose pâle avec un air méditatif.

« Si tu descends des Black et des King, effectivement, il est clair qu'on est cousins. Ton sang est très pur, » ajouta-t-il en tendant la main.

Tom n'observa qu'une seconde les longs doigts aux ongles manucurés avant de remettre vigoureusement sa main dans la poigne de son cousin.

« Ecoute, » ajouta Janus après un instant de réflexion, « ce soir on fait une petite fête dans la salle commune, avec des amis. Viens, je te présenterai. Le mot de passe, c'est « chasse aux sorcières ». Vers huit heures, okay ? »

* * *

Tom avait été extraordinairement silencieux pendant tout le dîner. Comme Myrtille lui en voulait encore de l'avoir envoyée sur les roses le soir précédent, elle ne lui parlait pas non plus. Et comme Charlie était fatigué d'essayer de les raccommoder, il avait décidé de manger sa tourte à la citrouille en silence. L'arrivée tonitruante du professeur MacGonagall de leur côté de la table des Gryffondors fut donc un bouleversement d'autant plus spectaculaire.

« Monsieur Black, est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'étiez pas à mon cours de ce matin ? »

Les têtes se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers Tom, dont le visage s'était complètement fermé. En revanche les traits du professeur McGonagall se décomposèrent lorsqu'elle comprit la bourde qu'elle venait commettre.

« Black ? Tu t'appelles _Black _? Comme dans Sirius Black ?!, » s'écria Myrtille de sa voix aigüe, mettant les deux pieds dans le plat.

Les mâchoires se décrochèrent. Des têtes que Tom n'avaient jamais vues se mirent à le fixer avec des yeux ronds, partagés entre le choc et la répulsion.

« TU ES LE FILS DE SIRIUS BLACK ? »

_A suivre._


	2. Rumour Has It

**Chapitre 2 : **_Rumour Has It_

La lourde grille de fer coulissa dans un vacarme assourdissant, le grincement du métal résonnant contre la pierre noire du long couloir. Plusieurs plaintes lui firent écho. Une grosse voix rauque murmurait à toute vitesse :

« Préparez vos Patronus. Il est hors de question que le Ministre s'évanouisse ici pour le premier jour de sa prise de fonction. »

Un commando d'Aurors avançait dans le couloir, baguettes levée, visages masqués sous leurs capuchons, et sur leur passage les Détraqueurs reculaient et les prisonniers avançaient, se traînaient jusqu'aux grilles de leurs cellules et lançaient des plaintes déchirantes, comme s'ils nourrissaient encore l'espoir que les hommes qui les avaient mis derrière ces barreaux allaient les en sortir et que le cauchemar prendrait fin, finalement. Mais les Aurors restaient indifférents. Au milieu d'eux marchaient deux hommes, l'un massif, balafré et boitant sur sa jambe de bois l'autre petit mais bombant le torse, fièrement coiffé d'une grande plume verte sur son chef.

« Nous sommes ici dans l'aile des Mangemorts, monsieur le ministre, » disait le balafré comme s'il commentait une visite guidée.

« Que vous avez remplie pour moitié à vous tout seul, si je ne m'abuse, Alastor, » répondit le nouveau ministre de la magie en s'autorisant un clin d'œil complice. Mais le visage de Maugrey Fol-Œil se ferma.

« Pas à moi tout seul, non. J'avais mon adjointe, l'Auror King,… jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assassinée, comme vous savez sûrement. »

« Oui, je me rappelle bien, » fit le ministre en exagérant la contrition de sa voix. « Demenda King, c'est cela ? Oui, c'était un excellent élément, un patriote… »

Fol-Œil grogna et leurs pas s'éloignèrent peu à peu dans le couloir. Dans une des cellules qu'ils venaient de croiser, un cri déchirant retentit alors, entrecoupé de sanglots rauques et du bruit sourd d'un corps qui se jette contre une grille de fer. Les Détraqueurs convergèrent alors vers cette cellule, attirée par le désespoir terrible qui venait d'engloutir Sirius Black. Le prisonnier s'était agrippé aux barreaux de sa cellule et hurlait, rendu fou par la douleur. Dans le brouillard de sa souffrance et de l'aura de ses sinistres geôliers, il faillit ne pas se rappeler à temps qu'il devait vivre. Alors, flageolant sur ses jambes, il recula jusqu'au mur du fond de sa cellule, là où les Détraqueurs ne pouvaient lui donner leur mortel baiser. Bien sûr qu'il devait vivre car si Demy était morte, Tom, son fils, leur enfant, était seul au monde. Seul au monde depuis cinq ans. Sirius devait vivre, et même, il devait s'évader.

oOo

_J'entre dans le gang à ce jour, un dernier rail et du courage pour cogner ! J'étais pas contre, mais pas pour être des vôtres, mais pris de court : les filles criaient… les flics priaient… Ces mecs-là sont des vrais fous, ils mettent les filles à genoux …_

Aussitôt qu'il fut dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Tom retrouva ces garçons de quinze-seize ans avec lesquels il traînait à Londres, aux regards un peu éteints, comme voilés par la fumée de leurs cigarettes et les vapeurs de l'alcool dans leur sang. Comme toujours, il ne signala pas qu'il était leur cadet et pris un verre en s'enfonçant dans un canapé vert sombre. Janus le présenta rapidement à Broadbent et aux autres garçons qui étaient là, puis repris la conversation là où Tom l'avait interrompue mais ce dernier n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, fasciné par la façon dont les longs doigts aux ongles manucurés portaient la cigarette jusqu'aux lèvres fines, dont les joues pâles se creusaient quand il aspirait la fumée, dont la langue caressait les dents lorsqu'il la recrachait. Son cousin était un dieu vivant.

« Tu t'es déjà battu en duel, Tom ? »

« Hm ? (il s'extirpa de sa contemplation en un temps record) Eh bien, pas avec la magie, non… Mais je sais me servir de mes poings. »

« C'est que, » fit Jim Broadbent en se penchant sur lui depuis le fauteuil d'à côté, « pour faire partie de ce cercle d'initiés, il est rituel de se battre en duel avec l'un d'entre nous. »

Tom n'eut pas à répondre, sauvé par la diversion de l'arrivée d'une fille qui vint enlacer Janus par derrière. Les rires se turent alors qu'elle se penchait par-dessus le dossier du canapé, laisser ainsi loisir à tout le monde de contempler ses seins qui ne débordaient d'aucun soutien-gorge, pour faire glisser ses mains sur toute la longueur du torse de Janus.

« Jay… tu viens te coucher ? »

Il saisit son menton entre son pouce et son index et l'embrassa sans la moindre tendresse, presque brutalement. Pourtant tous les jeunes hommes présents purent voir se convulser d'excitation le bassin de la fille.

« Pas maintenant, Joan, » répondit-il avec une indifférence presque froide. « Viens là. »

Obéissante, elle s'assit à côté de lui dans le canapé, le séparant de Tom.

« Tom Black, Joan Grant. Tu sais, » fit-il en reprenant la conversation comme si la fille n'existait pas, « Jimmy a raison, c'est un rituel chez nous. Mais comme tu es mon cousin, je pourrais te faire la faveur de me battre contre toi. Je serai doux, » termina-t-il en riant.

Les autres rirent aussi et Tom s'y força. Il ne savait trop s'il était là pour faire partie du cercle ou comme bête de foire et dans les yeux pâles et glacés de son cousin, il n'arrivait pas à le discerner. Il y arrivait d'autant moins maintenant que la fille était là, et qu'elle avait glissé sa main dans le jean de Janus comme si de rien n'était, alors que tout le monde pouvait voir qu'elle était en train de le branler en public, et que Tom découvrait le désir sexuel pour la première fois. Troublé, il détourna les yeux et vida son verre l'alcool lui brûla les entrailles. Janus reprit la conversation en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Joan. Tom n'écoutait pas : il était occupé à regarder la main qui remontait subrepticement le long de la cuisse et disparut bientôt sous la jupe, à l'intérieur. Tom voyait le ventre de la fille se convulser au même rythme que les muscles du bras de Janus alors que sa main jouait dans la culotte de sa copine, et il était fasciné. Il mourait d'envie de jouer, lui aussi, avec ce nouveau jouet qu'était cette fille.

Broadbent et un autre garçon sortirent des cartes et commencèrent un poker version sorcier auquel se joignit Tom, un peu par défi, étalant des Noises et des Mornilles sur la table. Pendant ce temps, la fille avait passé sa jambe de l'autre côté des hanches de Janus et le chevauchait en l'embrassant fougueusement, creusant les reins et ondulant du bassin comme si elle appelait tous les autres garçons à venir l'enfourcher. Quand ils regardaient du coin de l'œil, pouvaient voir sous la jupe trop courte les doigts de leur leader caresser l'entrejambe de la fille. Ils purent aussi distinctement l'entendre gémir « Jaaaay » et Malfoy répliquer « La ferme, Joan ». Tom aurait voulu se masturber tellement son sexe était dur, mais il ne voulait pas partir et essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher alors il perdait des poignées entières de pièces, l'esprit embué par le désir et l'alcool. En le plumant, Jim et les autres lui trouvèrent une certaine sympathie. Tom quitta finalement la salle commune deux heures après minuit, et vomit derrière une tapisserie en rentrant à la tour des Gryffondors.

oOo

« J'ai le souvenir tellement aigu, mon amour, du goût de tes lèvres exsangues. C'était un goût de neige froide et d'alcool dur. Quelle sorte d'amants étions-nous, à se poignarder pour s'aimer dans la blessure ? Ephémères et fous, comme des libellules, comme vacille la flamme d'une bougie.

« La morsure glacée de ton absence me hante comme un spectre. Je t'avais dans la peau, Demy, ma folle, mon étoile filante. Que reste-t-il de toi dans le ventre de pierre ? Que reste-t-il, dans les entrailles de ténèbres, sinon le reflet de ma solitude ? Je murmure ton nom, mais je n'entends que la sentence d'une vie sans toi et l'écho, lointain, évanescent, de nos actes manqués. »

A genoux dans la boue gelée, l'homme sombre aux cheveux tristes déposa une gerbe de roses blanches sur la tombe. Il inspira une grande goulée d'air. Les larmes qu'il n'avait pas ravalées givraient sur ses joues creuses. Un sanglot secoua sa poitrine. Il s'allongea doucement sur la pierre tombale, comme pour y mourir, et laissa ses pleurs couler.

oOo

« Alors, » fit Myrtille d'un ton qu'elle voulait détaché, « tu as été voir ton cousin l'autre soir ? A ce qu'on raconte, tu fais partie du petit club des Serpentards maintenant. »

« Et à ce qu'on raconte, j'ai été élevé par un assassin aussi, » répliqua Tom d'une voix acide. « Si tu veux écouter Kathleen Hoak de Serdaigle aussi, elle te dira que son père était en même temps que ma mère à Poudlard et que c'était une Mangemort. Tu veux croire toutes les rumeurs qui circulent sur moi, Myrtille ? Vraiment ? »

Il essayait d'en plaisanter, mais les bruits qui avaient commencé à courir sur lui depuis qu'on savait qu'il était le fils de Sirius Black avaient rouvert de vieilles blessures chez Tom. Lui qui haïssait ce faux père qu'était son géniteur, voilà qu'on ne le jugeait que par lui. Quand à toutes les fausses accusations que l'on portait sur sa mère, il en bouillait de rage. Comment osaient-ils salir sa mémoire alors qu'elle avait donné sa vie pour les protéger ? Charlie remarqua que les poings de Tom s'étaient serrés et intervint :

« On voulait juste savoir si tu avais parlé à ton cousin, vieux. Alors, il est cool ? »

Comme toujours, la simplicité de son camarade parvint à apaiser Tom.

« Il est génial. Il m'a tout de suite accepté dans son cercle d'amis, et c'est vraiment mon cousin par le sang. Il va m'apprendre des tas de choses. »

Myrtille se retint de toutes ses forces de mettre Tom en garde contre son cousin. Car Janus Malfoy, elle le savait, n'était pas un garçon fréquentable.

Cela s'était passé à la fin de l'année précédente, au mois de Juin. Myrtille avait manqué son examen final de potion car le matin de celui-ci elle avait été blessée au cours de l'examen de défense contre les forces du mal, dans un accident impliquant un Strangulot, un sortilège de gonflement et une plume en sucre de chez Honeydukes. Myrtille devait donc repasser son examen avec le professeur Rogue, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle dans le laboratoire des potions cet après-midi-là. Quelle n'avait donc pas été sa surprise lorsque, entrouvrant la porte, elle avait le professeur Rogue réconforter un élève en pleurs assis sur le bord de l'estrade ! Mue par la naturelle curiosité qui est inscrite dans les gènes féminins, Myrtille avait écouté leur conversation, cachée derrière la porte entrebâillée. L'élève avait reniflé avant de lever les yeux vers son professeur qui lui parlait doucement. C'était Janus Malfoy.

« Quelque part au fond de lui, Lucius devait aimer profondément ta mère. Il l'aime à travers toi. »

« Il ne m'aime pas !, » s'était-il étranglé, des sanglots rauques secouant ses épaules de plus belle. « Il ne me voit même plus, depuis que _l'héritier_ est né… Moi je n'aurai jamais rien de lui, jamais même rien qu'un regard de fierté… »

« Il t'a donné son nom. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'il a sacrifié pour te tolérer chez lui. Il a fait de toi son fils, t'a imposé à sa femme, il t'éduque, il te donne un peu de lui-même… Crois-moi, Lucius t'aime et il aimait ta mère, même s'il est incapable de le comprendre. »

« Je le hais, » avait confessé Janus dans un murmure.

« Tu mens. C'est ton père, tu l'admires plus que tout, tu te défonces pour lui… »

« Non, pas lui mon _frère_. Dès que je le vois, avec son insouciance d'héritier, je crève de jalousie. (Les larmes dévalaient le beau visage de Janus alors qu'il déversait toute la rancune qu'il avait sur le cœur.) Il n'aura jamais à prouver sa légitimité de fils ou de sorcier, parce que ce n'est ni un bâtard ni un sang-mêlé. Il pourra marcher la tête haute, avec l'assurance de ceux à qui l'on a tout donné. Il n'aura jamais à torturer et à soumettre ses camarades pour prouver qu'il existe. Il dominera. »

Janus s'était levé et avait ravalé ses larmes. Myrtille l'avait vu regarder Rogue dans les yeux, pâle et tremblant :

« Mon père m'a détruit. A l'instant où il m'a conçu, il a fait de moi un monstre. »

Myrtille n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps. Elle s'était enfuie en courant, ravie de pouvoir raconter à tout le monde que Malfoy était si odieux avec les enfants de moldus, c'est parce qu'il était lui-même un bâtard de sang-mêlé rejeté par sa famille de sang-purs hautains. Et il pouvait compter sur elle pour répandre la rumeur. Cette incursion non-autorisée dans la vie privée de Janus Malfoy avait donc permis à Myrtille de prendre sa revanche sur ce petit cancrelat répugnant qui prenait tout le monde de haut mais elle lui avait aussi appris que ce jeune homme était pétri de rancœur, d'amertume et de haine, et qu'il était sans doute dangereux de l'approcher de trop près.

oOo

Une immense clameur montait du terrain de quidditch. C'était le premier match de l'année, Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle, et toute l'école s'était déplacée car il faisait encore beau pour Tom, c'était le premier match. Il se tenait à côté de Charlie, plus petit que lui d'une tête et deux fois moins large d'épaules, ses boucles balayées par les énormes bourrasques de vent qui soufflaient. Il essayait de ne pas penser à ces conditions difficiles pour voler il essayait aussi de ne pas penser aux centaines de gens qui auraient les yeux fixés sur lui dans les tribunes il s'efforçait enfin d'oublier que personne n'était là pour lui dans ses tribunes, que ses parents n'assisteraient pas à son premier match de quidditch, que sa mère ne le verrait jamais voler ni porter les fières couleurs de Gryffondors. Alors, pour ne pas penser à tout cela, Tom se concentrait sur ces heures qu'il avaient passées à slalomer dans l'appartement sur son vieux Brossdur Kid : il allait faire un excellent attrapeur, il le savait.

Ils entrèrent sur le terrain et serrèrent la main des Poufsouffles. Les bourrasques de vent étaient parfois si violentes qu'elles menaçaient de jeter les joueurs au sol. Ils s'envolèrent donc avec difficulté et tinrent encore plus difficilement en place en attendant le coup de sifflet de madame Bibine. Mais dès que les balles furent lancées, le vent devint l'allié de Tom : lancé à pleine vitesse, il comprit rapidement comment profiter des rafales pour faire d'imprévisibles embardées qui le propulsaient loin des poursuiveurs adverses. Il marqua ainsi ses dix premiers points, et quatre autres dans la lancée, sous les hourras de ses camarades. Un des batteurs de Poufsouffle crut alors bon de lui envoyer un cognard en pleine tête afin de l'arrêter dans cette dangereuse lancée. Le choc manqua d'arracher la tête de Tom et l'arracha de son balai il vint s'écraser sur le sol qui heureusement ne se trouvait que deux mètres et demi plus bas. Le capitaine des Gryffondors parvint donc à négocier un temps mort à madame Bibine pendant que son équipe ranimait le poursuiveur à coup d'_Enervatum_ et de baffes. Tom cligna finalement des yeux et remonta sur son balai, tout tremblant. Il n'eut heureusement pas à jouer longtemps dans cet état car Charlie attrapa le vif d'or quelques minutes plus tard, mettant fin au match et offrant à Gryffondor une victoire écrasante par 190 à 20.

La fête fut grandiose dans la salle commune ce soir-là. Jamais tant de gens n'avaient encore montré d'affection pour Tom et il semblait que, pour la soirée du moins, ses sombres ascendances fussent effacées par son héroïsme au quidditch. Les septièmes années, fiers des « petits » qui allaient peut-être leur apporter la coupe de quidditch, leur firent goûter de la Bièraubeurre douteusement importée de Pré-au-Lard. Le sourire de Tom s'élargit encore après quelques chopes du délicieux breuvage, d'autant que Charlie ne cessait de venir lui donner de grandes tapes dans le dos en tonitruant qu'ils allaient faire un malheur à eux deux. Et Myrtille les regardait, _le_ regardait, les yeux pleins des étoiles qu'il y avait mises, un petit sourire heureux sur ses lèvres fines alors qu'elle étreignait ses deux amis. Tom repensa alors à ce que Charlie lui avait dit l'autre soir, que Myrtille était amoureuse de lui.

« Myrtille, je peux te parler deux secondes ?, » lui demanda-t-il alors discrètement.

Elle acquiesça en rougissant et passa le portrait de la grosse dame avec lui pour trouver un peu de tranquillité dans le couloir désert.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, » demanda-t-elle.

« Je voulais te dire que…, » bafouilla Tom. Puis son regard se durcit et il la regarda dans les yeux et reprit, sans bafouiller. « Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours très clair, et que tu es tentée de croire tout ce que tu entends sur moi. Mais tu es là pour moi, alors tu as le droit de savoir la vérité. Je ne suis pas ce que disent les rumeurs, Myrtille. Tout ce que je suis, c'est un gars dont la mère est morte, dont le père est un salaud qui l'a abandonné, et qui doute parfois que le bonheur existe. (Il s'approcha plus près d'elle.) Je suis juste ce mec qui se sent très souvent seul, très souvent… mais pas avec toi. Et là tout de suite, je suis juste un mec qui a très envie de t'embrasser. »

Il prit alors le menton de Myrtille entre son pouce et son index et joignit le geste à la parole. Il posa sa bouche sur celle de la jeune fille et l'embrassa doucement, longtemps. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, où était-ce celui de Myrtille pressé contre sa poitrine. Le bruit du portrait qui coulisse les surprit et ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient fermé les yeux.

« Oh, je vois qu'on dérange…, » s'exclama un des garçons qui venait de franchir le portrait d'un air entendu.

Il adressa un clin d'œil et un sourire canaille à Tom avant de retourner dans la salle commune. Myrtille posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tom et murmura :

« Voilà qui va faire courir une nouvelle rumeur… »

_A suivre_.


	3. Teenage Dream

Chers lecteurs, la fac, quelle plaie. En ce moment même, je devrais être en cours de Littérature à décrypter des nouvelles mexicaines ; mais vu que j'aurais passé tout ce cours à imaginer ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire subir à Tom, Janus, Sirius et les autres, j'ai préféré rentrer chez moi et publier, et je suis sûre que votre morale à vous aussi faiblit et que vous ne m'en blâmerez pas. On se comprend ;)

BREF. Un grand merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien ; c'est un bonheur d'écrire pour vous.

Ensuite, je vous informe que c'est à partir de ce chapitre que la fic commence à devenir trash, et cela va s'aggraver aux chapitres suivants. Ce n'est pas une déviance ou une perversion de ma part, c'est que comme je l'ai écrit dans mon résumé, nous parlons ici d'une génération désabusée, dont les valeurs ont été bouleversées et les vies brisées par la guerre. C'est une génération pleine de rancœur, avide de reconnaissance, qui n'est pas forcément capable d'aimer – en particulier les deux protagonistes Tom et Janus. C'est là la seule raison pour laquelle les scènes de sexe seront parfois très crues et dénuées du moindre romantisme.

Sur ces précautions oratoires, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre en review, mp ou ce que vous voulez :)

**Chapitre 3 : **_Teenage Dream_

Comme de bons adolescents à la fois pudiques, timides et déchirés entre _libido amandi_ et _libido sciendi_, Tom et Myrtille s'évitèrent beaucoup, se parlèrent un peu, se contentèrent surtout de sourires gênés et de regards noirs à Charlie hilare qui ne manquait pas une occasion de blaguer sur le sujet. Myrtille était assaillie de désirs contradictoires : elle avait peur d'être près de Tom et de ne pas savoir quoi faire, elle était aussi terrorisée d'être loin de lui. Plutôt garçon manqué, fille unique, elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de se renseigner sur les relations de couple standard : devaient-ils se tenir la main, manger ensemble ? Combien de mots environ devaient-ils échanger par jour ? Et lui devait-elle des baisers, réguliers, des câlins peut-être ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient vraiment _en couple_, d'abord ? Est-ce qu'elle n'allait pas passer pour une chieuse si elle le lui demandait ? Elle n'osait pas, surtout que depuis qu'il l'avait tenue contre lui, depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée, elle était tétanisée chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, hypnotisée par le mouvement de ses mèches bouclées devant ses yeux, fasciné par le torse fin qu'elle devinait sous les t-shirts… elle le dévorait des yeux, à chaque instant, et elle le trouvait magnifique et terrifiant.

Il s'écoula ainsi une semaine sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne fasse un mouvement. Ce fut Léonie, une fille de son dortoir, qui fit finalement peur à Myrtille en lui assénant avec son franc-parler de joueuse de Quidditch :

« Mais Myrtille, faut que tu marques ton territoire. Sinon toutes les nanas vont croire qu'il est libre, le fils de l'assassin. Et crois-moi, son histoire est bien trop romantique pour qu'il reste célibataire bien longtemps. »

Ces mots firent un nœud douloureux dans l'estomac de Myrtille. Comme c'est souvent le cas, sa grande gueule cachait en fait un profond manque de confiance en soi et pourtant, elle devait s'imposer. Se convaincre qu'elle plaisait à Tom, qu'il voulait être avec elle, et qu'elle devait lui montrer qu'elle aussi voulait qu'ils soient en couple. Charlie ne pouvait pas l'aider sur ce coup-là c'était le premier grand défi personnel de sa jeune vie de jeune fille de quatorze ans.

Elle s'approcha de Tom alors qu'il discutait avec un groupe de Serpentards plus âgés. L'année au-dessus, comme son cousin, bien plus grands, trop larges d'épaules, l'œil un peu sombre et canaille – le genre de type que Myrtille n'aimait pas, moitié parce qu'ils semblaient toujours jauger tout le monde du regard, surtout parce qu'ils lui faisaient peur. Pourtant elle s'immisça dans le cercle à côté de Tom et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il lui décocha un regard fugace, agréablement surpris, sans s'extraire de la conversation. Myrtille sentait les regards des Serpentards sur elle alors pour s'en protéger elle se rapprocha un peu plus de Tom, jusqu'à ce que leurs hanches se touchent il comprit et passa leurs mains entrelacées autour de la taille de sa jeune amie. Elle sourit doucement et nicha sa tête dans son pull. Elle se sentait à l'abri. Elle les laissa parler, rêveuse, sans les écouter elle avait sa place dans les bras de Tom, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

oOo

Tom n'avait jamais pensé que le fait d'embrasser Myrtille aurait tant de conséquences il lui avait simplement semblé, le soir du match, que c'était une occasion dont il fallait profiter. Mais à présent, ils étaient en couple, et finalement, c'était plutôt bien : d'abord, ce statut marital assez mature somme toute pour des garçons de 4e année qui se demandaient encore majoritairement ce qu'était une fille lui avait attiré un certain respect mêlé d'admiration, et avait effacé des mémoires, du moins pour le moment, sa filiation douteuse avec un meurtrier et puis, depuis qu'elle était sa copine, Myrtille était beaucoup moins chiante. Il avait l'impression qu'elle se retenait de lui faire ses reproches habituels, comme si elle avait peur qu'il la quitte. Tout allait donc inespérément bien pour Tom.

Le dernier match de quidditch avant Noël, Gryffondor–Serpentard, confirma cette sensation en se soldant par une victoire écrasante de l'équipe de Tom. Mais alors que tous les joueurs atterrissaient sur le sol du terrain, Charlie crut bon de lancer une pique à l'attrapeur adverse, qui n'était autre que Janus Malfoy, lui faisant remarquer que s'il s'était « sorti les doigts » (et je ne fais là que rapporter les mots de Charlie), il aurait pu attraper le vif d'or à la quinzième minute du match lorsqu'il lui était passé au ras de la jambe gauche. Janus Malfoy s'empourpra de rage, fronça ses sourcils pâles et cracha :

« Tu vaux pas mieux qu'un sang-de-bourbe, Weasley. »

Ce fut ce moment que Myrtille choisit pour arrêter d'embrasser Tom et s'exclamer :

« Pourquoi tu prends tes grands airs, Malfoy ? Tu n'es qu'un petit bâtard, peut-être même que tu es un sang-mêlé ! »

L'attrapeur des Serpentards blêmit alors que Tom s'exclamait :

« Myrtille ! »

Elle aurait continué mais Tom l'attrapa par le bras et la ramena brutalement vers lui. Janus, les yeux trop brillants, quittait le terrain à grands pas entouré de ses coéquipiers. Myrtille se dégagea de la poigne de Tom :

« Pourquoi tu le défends ? Tu as vu comment il traite Charlie ? » Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, à présent. « Est-ce que tu es d'accord avec lui, avec ton sang pur ? »

Tom ne répondit pas. Charlie n'en n'avait pas grand-chose à faire de se faire insulter, mais Myrtille n'avait pas le droit de faire ainsi du mal à son cousin. Il aurait voulu la gifler pour lui avoir parlé de la sorte. Et voilà qu'elle pleurait devant lui, comme si tout était de sa faute !

« Tu me fais chier, » marmonna-t-il. Sans attendre Charlie, il quitta le terrain à son tour en direction des vestiaires.

oOo

Janus était d'une humeur tellement massacrante en rentrant aux vestiaires que ses coéquipiers avaient filé au bout de quelques minutes, de peur de servir d'exutoire à sa colère. Maculé de boue, tremblant de colère et de froid, il s'était déshabillé et installé sous le jet d'eau bouillante. Plus que la défaite de Serpentards, il y avait une chose qui le mettait hors de lui : Myrtille Kensington.

Myrtille Kensington avait les hanches rondes, les fesses pleines et de petits seins durs. Sa peau couleur de miel assortie à ses cheveux violets lui donnait l'air d'une naïade. En fait, Myrtille aurait fait tourner la tête de tous les mecs de Poudlard si seulement elle s'était contentée de sourire et de la fermer : mais elle avait la langue tellement acérée et la gifle tellement facile que les garçons ne voyaient même pas à quel point elle était excitante seulement qu'elle était chiante. Mais Janus, lui, ça le rendait fou. Il regardait en douce ses hanches rouler quand elle marchait, son bassin se cambrer quand elle câlinait Tom, et il avait juste envie qu'elle soit à lui. Putain oui, il avait envie de la pencher en avant et de la prendre en levrette, avec la vue sur son magnifique cul, de lui tenir les jambes écartées, de l'entendre gémir son nom quand il la raclerait bien profond… Dire qu'elle était avec son puceau de cousin, trop occupé à jouer les poètes tourmentés pour aller baiser correctement sa copine ! Et la Myrtille avait l'air de s'en satisfaire ! Si elle savait à côté de quoi elle passait... Janus l'aurait éduquée, lui. Il l'aurait mise à quatre pattes et l'aurait prise comme une chienne pour lui apprendre la vie ; d'abord, il l'aurait faite crier et saigner un peu ; ensuite il l'aurait caressée, mais en lui faisant bien sentir que c'était une faveur. Elle aurait été à lui. Il voulait qu'elle soit à lui. Il voulait qu'elle écarte les cuisses quand elle le voyait passer, qu'elle mouille quand il la regardait, il voulait qu'elle s'assoit sur ses genoux en cours et qu'il lui flanque deux doigts dans le trou devant tous ses potes, pour bien leur montrer, parce qu'elle serait à lui…

Janus se rendit compte qu'il bandait et se mit à se masturber lentement en pensant à Myrtille à genoux devant lui, complètement nue, en train de le sucer, à sa main perdue dans les cheveux violets pour lui imprimer un mouvement plus rapide. Il poussa un gémissement rauque. Les seins de Myrtille qui tressautaient, sa langue qui titillait son gland… Il gicla en s'imaginant répandre son sperme sur la bouche, la gorge et la poitrine de Myrtille Kensington. Il se jura qu'elle serait bientôt à lui. Il la prendrait, et quand elle aurait goûté à Janus Malfoy, elle serait tellement accro qu'elle n'oserait rien dire à Black, pour pouvoir continuer à se faire baiser.

oOo

Les vacances de Noël arrivaient au grand galop et Myrtille et Tom ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis l'incident du terrain de Quidditch. Charlie faisait la navette entre les deux, désespéré ; mais Myrtille voulait que Tom s'excuse d'avoir pris le parti d'un racisme de pureté du sang, et Tom voulait que Myrtille s'écrase et arrête d'essayer de le plier à sa volonté. Le dernier vendredi après-midi fut donc plutôt maussade, Charlie faisant comme beaucoup d'autres sa valise pour rentrer chez lui pour les fêtes. Tom ne rentrerait pas, lui, vu qu'Émilie serait comme à chaque période de fêtes débordée de travail à Sainte-Mangouste. Il traînait donc parmi les fauteuils de la salle commune lorsqu'un élève de cinquième année l'interpela :

« Hé, Black. Malfoy m'a donné ça pour toi. »

Le garçon lui tendit un parchemin plié en quatre. Puis il attendit que Tom l'ouvre, un air expectatif et goguenard inscrit sur son visage.

« _Basilic_ _pour le dessert_, » était-il simplement inscrit sur le parchemin.

« Alors, » demanda finalement le cinquième année hilare, « toi et Malfoy vous échangez vos recettes de cuisine ? Ou alors c'est le mot de passe de sa chambre et tu es son nouveau petit cinq à sept ? »

Tom lui décocha un regard glacial :

« C'est mon cousin, tronche de cake. »

La face de l'autre garçon se déconfit d'un coup et il détala. De l'autre côté de la cheminée, Myrtille fixait Tom avec un air réprobateur.

Après le dîner ce soir-là, Tom se rendit dans la salle commune des Serpentards et y pénétra grâce au mot de passe « _Basilic_ ». Son cousin l'y attendait bien, ainsi que tout son cercle d'amis mais tous les autres élèves avaient disparu. Les fauteuils et canapés avaient été repoussés contre les murs, laissant au milieu de la pièce un grand espace vide dans lequel se tenait Janus, les manches de sa chemise remontées et le col ouvert.

« Bien, tu as eu mon message, » apprécia le Serpentard en souriant avec la bouche mais pas avec les yeux.

Tom acquiesça et déglutit péniblement tandis que les quelques personnes qui restaient dans la salle commune s'écartaient pour le laisser rejoindre son cousin. Il remarqua parmi eux le grand Noir, Jimmy Broadbent, à côté duquel se tenait Joan, la petite amie de Janus. Encadrée qu'elle était de garçons tous plus grands qu'elle, elle semblait aussi minuscule que Tom au milieu du cercle elle le suivit du regard sans sourire.

« Nous sommes ici pour ton initiation. Tu veux toujours être l'un des nôtres ? »

« Oui, » affirma Tom avec un regard de défi. Plus que tout, il voulait appartenir à quelque chose, quelque part.

« Alors enlève ton pull et prépare-toi à te battre en duel. »

Tom obéit, retira le pull de laine brodé des effigies de sa maison, retroussa les manches de sa chemise et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Il transpirait déjà rien qu'à sentir tous les regards braqués sur lui, dans le silence de mort qui régnait dans la salle commune déjà sinistre des Serpentards. En face de lui, son cousin se déplaçait en rond à la manière d'un bretteur, effectuant ses pas croisés avec la souplesse gracieuse du félin. On apercevait sa poitrine pâle dans son col défait et les muscles jouer sous sa chemise.

« Attaque, » murmura-t-il.

Il n'y aurait aucun autre prélude au combat, pas de règles. Alors Tom lança un sortilège de Jambencoton, que Janus para aisément avant de répliquer avec un maléfice d'Entrave. Fort heureusement pour Tom son cousin n'avait pas appris les sortilèges informulés, ce qui lui permit de réagir à temps et de se protéger derrière le charme du Bouclier. Janus baissa sa garde et tourna autour de lui, comme le chasseur autour de sa proie, cherchant l'angle d'attaque.

« Stupéfix !, » s'écria Tom. Mais Janus s'était déporté sur le côté dans une gracieuse pirouette et ne se trouvait plus à l'endroit où Tom avait dirigé son sort quelques instants auparavant. Cette esquive physique permit à Janus de répliquer presque instantanément avec un Expelliarmus qui arracha sa baguette des mains de Tom et le faucha comme un croc-en-jambe. La rage envahit le jeune garçon alors qu'il s'écrasait sur le dos. Allait-il se laisser humilier ainsi, lui qui avait grandi avec les gangs dans les bas-fonds de Londres ?

Il se releva d'un bond et fonça sur Janus. Celui-ci, qui ne s'attendait probablement pas à une attaque physique, ne réagit pas à temps et fut emporté par l'élan de Tom lorsque ce dernier le percuta. Tous deux roulèrent au sol, Tom profitant des derniers instants de son effet de surprise pour arracher leurs deux baguettes des mains de son cousin et lui envoyer un bon crochet du droit dans la bouche. Les muscles de Janus firent le reste et le repoussèrent brutalement alors qu'il se relevait, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Et ils en vinrent aux mains.

Janus était plus grand et plus fort que Tom mais il ne s'était sans doute jamais battu sans magie ; aussi le combat resta-t-il équilibré, seulement ponctué par les cris étouffés de Joan lorsque Janus encaissait un coup. Tom balança finalement de toutes ses forces un uppercut dans le menton de son cousin et sentit la mâchoire se fracasser sous son poing. Janus valsa en arrière et s'écrasa sur le dos, vomissant des flots de salive et de sang entre ses dents brisés. Des larmes de souffrance lui dévalaient le visage alors que son cousin reprenait son souffle. Il était vaincu.

Tout d'un coup sans prévenir il pointa sur Tom sa baguette, à côté de laquelle il s'était écrasé par hasard, et s'écria :

« Endoloris ! »

Le sortilège frappa Tom dans le ventre et le plia en deux. La souffrance lui coupa les jambes et le mit à genoux, hurlant de tout ses poumons. Il avait l'impression que ses tripes avaient pris feu, que du verre pilé coulait dans ses veines, que des millions d'aiguilles étaient plantées dans chacun de ses nerfs. Il roula sur le sol en pleurant et criant à s'en casser la voix, jusqu'à ce que la douleur cesse, brutalement. Il resta alors allongé, haletant, gémissant, jusqu'à ce que sa vision ne soit plus floue et qu'il puisse s'assoir. A quelques mètres de là, son cousin était dans la même position que lui, sa baguette toujours fermement serrée dans son poing alors que Joan soignait sa mâchoire brisée à coup de sortilèges compliqués. Tom essuya du revers de sa manche les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue et y mêla le sang qui coulait de son œil droit et de son nez cassé.

Il resta assis là un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Janus lève finalement les yeux vers lui et dise d'une voix un peu rauque :

« C'était un duel magique. Tu as triché. »

« Je n'ai pas entendu qu'il y avait des règles, » cracha Tom. « Et s'il y en avait, certainement qu'elles interdisaient les sortilèges impardonnables. »

Janus resta un instant coi, surpris que son jeune cousin ose s'adresser à lui sur ce ton. Finalement, il sourit, appréciant l'audace de l'enfant.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Black. »

oOo

Il ne restait plus personne dans la salle commune. Les taches de sang restant du duel avaient été nettoyées, les meubles remis en place, et les autres étaient montés se coucher. On ne comptait plus que quelques heures avant l'aube. Contusionné, heureux, un peu saoul, Tom reposait dans un des canapés de cuir vert, les pieds sur la table basse. Janus était à ses côtés, vautré entre les bras et les jambes de Joan.

« Approche, » intima-t-il à Tom en s'apercevant soudain que son visage était encore maculé de sang. Tom obéit et se traîna sur le canapé jusqu'à son cousin.

Celui-ci brandit sa baguette et en posa l'extrémité sur le nez de Tom. « Episkey, » murmura-t-il. Tom sentit son nez se remettre en place dans un craquement sinistre. La pointe de la baguette glissa alors le long de ses lèvres et il ne put empêcher un frisson de courir le long de sa nuque. Il resta ainsi, les lèvres entrouvertes, hypnotisé par le regard concentré de son cousin alors qu'il le soignait. Captant ce regard, Janus se redressa et vint caresser la joue de Tom pour en essuyer le sang qui la maculait encore. Le mouchoir de soie suivit la courbe du visage jusqu'à la lèvre inférieure, qu'il épongea doucement.

« C'est mieux comme ça, » murmura Janus.

Le cœur de Tom battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il voulait que son cousin reste à cette exacte distance de lui, qu'il ne recule pas, pas encore, plus jamais, jusqu'aux bras de Joan.

« Janus ?, » appela-t-il doucement.

« Mmh ? »

Janus fixait son cousin de ses yeux trop bleus, trop pâles, trop insistants – trop envoûtants.

« Je…, » balbutia Tom, cherchant quelque chose d'autre à dire que 'Putain, tu fais bouillir le sang dans mes veines'. « Euh… je me demandais… euh, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire d'être un sang-pur ? »

Janus pencha un peu la tête sur le côté et son regard étrange apprécia celui de Tom un certain temps. Puis ses longs doigts blancs vinrent tripoter le col de la chemise de son cousin ; il le remit droit, avant que la pulpe de ses doigts ne glisse le long de la clavicule de Tom, le long de la trachée dans laquelle l'air s'était soudain bloqué. Il entreprit de boutonner calmement la chemise entrouverte de Tom, et ce faisant, il répéta :

« C'est mieux comme ça. Tu es de nouveau présentable. Tu peux rentrer dans ta salle commune. »

Tom se leva, déçu. Joan s'était redressée derrière Janus et ses mains reposaient sur les cuisses du garçon, les caressant d'une manière assez suggestive pour achever de frustrer leur jeune invité.

« Tom ?, » appela Janus alors que son cousin s'apprêtait à franchir la porte de la salle commune. « Être un sang-pur, c'est être un meilleur sorcier. »

_A suivre._


End file.
